Discovery
by Selenite1
Summary: What if someone found that poor cat that Nanami drowned?


This is my first fic and I'm only posting it to see if people think it's worth reading. I'm testing the waters so to speak. So please read and review if you have the time. I would really appreciate it and need the pointers so I can write quality fanfics. Thank you.  
  
So anyway, what if someone came across that poor cat that Nanami drowned? Spoilers for the Student Council arc.  
  
  
  
Discovery  
  
By Selenite  
  
He wasn't allowed to be here. His parents would be angry if they  
  
found out. But he was a young spirit with a strong sense of  
  
curiosity who didn't always obey his parents. So here he was today,  
  
giving into his curiosity and playing alone near the little brook.  
  
Accept it wasn't really a brook. He learned that from his father who  
  
pointed out the cement tunnel to prove it Real brooks didn't have  
  
those tunnels.  
  
But Kyouichi still liked to think of it as a brook and he still  
  
liked to be here. He snuck here often, sometimes to play, sometimes  
  
to be alone and think(or brood). And sometimes to watch the things  
  
that floated out of the tunnel. Things that would have earned him a  
  
beating at home should he have touched them. Smelly, rotted shoes or  
  
rusty old cans didn't' seem worth touching or a beating. But he  
  
still liked to look at them. They were a part of being here.  
  
Today, he saw something different. When it first floated out of the  
  
darkness of the tunnel, he couldn't make out what it was. But as it  
  
sailed closer, he could see.  
  
It was a box. A soggy cardboard box that was once taped shut.  
  
Kyouichi ran along the edge of the brook as near as he could  
  
possibly manage without going into the water. The ruined box finally  
  
made it's way over to the water's edge and Kyouichi crept over to  
  
it. With trepidation and care, he pulled back one of the flaps.  
  
Whatever was inside the box was wet and black. It smelled bad, so  
  
bad that he covered his nose with his hand. Kyouichi hesitated and  
  
thought about pushing it back. But he was still curious and he  
  
wanted to see what was in the box and what could possibly smell so  
  
bad.  
  
  
  
He pulled back the other flap. The smell grew worse and now he  
  
could see what was in the box. The wet, black thing was also small  
  
and hairy. Its dead eyes were bulging and wild, its body rotted. In  
  
some places some places the little body seemed bloated, other places  
  
it looked shrunken. It was a cat. Someone had taken a little black  
  
and white cat and stuffed it into this box.  
  
Kyouichi's eyes filled with tears.  
  
He's seen something like this before, hadn't he? No. No, or else he  
  
would have remembered it. It was horrible to see that small corpse  
  
right there stinking up his brook.  
  
Then something came back to him. Last week was his best friend  
  
Touga's birthday party. Touga's little sister Nanami didn't have  
  
anything to give him. So her small heart decided to go out and find  
  
something to give. When Nanami came back their parents were aghast  
  
at her state. Her face was smudged and her neat party dress was  
  
dirty. In her dirt crusted hands, she clutched a box. Out of the  
  
box peeped one large eye, a tuft of whiskers, a dainty white paw.  
  
Nanami had found Touga a cat.  
  
Touga had loved his foundling birthday present. Kyouichi often  
  
watched as he gently played with it while Nanami whined for his  
  
attention. And then one day, the cat disappeared.  
  
Could this corpse and Touga's cat be the same? Should Kyouichi tell  
  
him what he found? No. Someone had taken the cat and put him in the  
  
box, taping the flaps shut. Someone had put the box in the water.  
  
Someone had wanted the cat to drown. Who could do such a mean  
  
thing? Who would want to hurt is friend like that?  
  
Kyouichi knew how hard Touga had taken the cat's disappearance.  
  
Seeing it had burnt holes through his heart. He wouldn't tell  
  
Touga. He didn't want to see his friend hurt, didn't want him to  
  
know that somebody wanted him to hurt.  
  
Kyouichi pushed the box back into the water. He backed away and ran  
  
home. 


End file.
